Hidden Too Deep
by MustardGal
Summary: The Hanyou, Inuyasha, is feared by everyone. He will stop at nothing to get power. But when he meets a certain Miko, his life will change. But once that Miko dies, what will Inuyasha do? Will the demon inside of him show its true colors? InuKag
1. Prologue

**Note: The name of the story might be changing, because i don't know what to call it... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… if I did… well, I'd be the happiest person alive.**

A long time ago, there lived a Hanyou. This Hanyou is one that you did not want to meet. He lived in the outskirts of the West Lands, a land that was owned by his half brother, who was a full demon. This Hanyou hid away in his castle, a place said to be haunted and cursed. Nobody would venture near him, and not even speak his name. He placed fear in everyone, for the stories was that he was an unbeatable Hanyou; a Hanyou that goes and ventures out in the night, hunting for a way to gain more power. He is said to attack countless villages and has no mercy upon humans OR demons. He never speaks with his brother, nor does his brother speak to him. However, if they do meet, a fight breaks out between them, both having no mercy towards each other.

Everyone and everything fear this Hanyou.

That is how he wants it.

**The East Lands**

Kagome, the Princess of the King and Queen of the East Lands, sighed as she followed her grandfather through the castle. Grandfather was most likely trying to talk to her about one of his stories again. She was tired of hearing them, and she was going to refuse to listen to him today, but he had insisted on it.

She sighed. She had no choice, when her Grandfather was practically on the ground begging for her to come and listen.

She sighed again.

Grandfather started to explain to her. "Dear Kagome, I will now tell you of the Shikon Jewel."

"Shikon Jewel?"

"Yes; also known as the Jewel of Four Souls. It is a Jewel that can give tremendous power to one who is able to get a hold of it."

Kagome ran her hand along the castle wall as they were walking along. The wall was cool, and it was refreshing to her hand, which was sweating, as the rest of her body. It was getting much too hot with the torches on the wall. "So is it dangerous for humans?" she asked.

"Both humans and demons. It can also grant your greatest wish."

"Does it even exist?" Kagome asked, staring out into nothing, her voice full of boredom.

"Yes, it does. That is why it must always be guarded by a Miko," grandfather said, stopping and looking at Kagome.

"So…"

"The Miko guarding it right now is named Kikyo. She has requested assistance that you, Kagome, a Miko, come and help."

"But I'm still training," Kagome said, worry in her voice. She was ready to protect something, something that will have dangerous demons coming after it.

Grandfather shook his head. "I already have spoken with the king. He has already agreed to do so."

Kagome stomped her foot. "But I'm not good at fighting at all!" She protested against him.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," was all that Grandfather said and he walked away.

Kagome closed her eyes to calm down. She knew she wasn't ready at all. She couldn't do this. She had to talk with her father. She ran to the Throne Room, where her father was, who was discussing something with her mother.

"Father!" Kagome yelled and walked straight up to him. "I'm not trying to be a whiny cry baby, but what you have agreed for me to do is really beyond me."

The king sighed. "Kagome, that's not the main reason we are sending you over there."

"What's the other reason?" Kagome asked.

"We want you to try to meet with the Hanyou Inuyasha and the Dog Demon Sesshoumaru and make a peace treaty between them."

Kagome just started at him, soaking it all in. Then it did hit her. "Nani?"

The King nodded and looked away.

Kagome clenched her fists and looked to the ground. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No, no we're not. Kagome, both your mother and I cannot travel away from here, and when they see that the Princess of the East Lands has arrived, they will know that what we are talking about is serious. Normally I wouldn't even thinking of sending you, but there is too much war going between us."

The Queen picked up where he left off. "You are the best choice, and it will hurt for us to send you. But that's our choice. You will stay with the Miko, Kikyo, and train under her while you are over there."

"How long will it take to get over there?" Kagome asked grimly.

"You won't have to leave for a week, but it will take about a month to travel over to the West Lands."

"Who will go with me?"

"We have chosen our priest Miroku. He has a problem of his own and hopes to meet some demon along the way so he can get rid of his curse."

Kagome groaned and held her face in her hands. "That pervert?"

The King replied in a strong voice, "Do not worry, we will command him not to grope you or anything. If he does even the slightest move on you, tell us whenever you get the chance to, and we will get rid of him."

"Ah… no no no… I don't think it would be wise to get rid of Miroku," Kagome said, trying to calm her father down. Sure, the Houshi-sama was a priest and all, but… He was also her friend. She couldn't think of him getting killed by her own father.

"We have also thought of the demon slayer, Sango. She will be good assistance to you."

"Sango-chan?" Kagome said to herself. She grinned. Well, at least she'll have one sane friend along. She looked up to her parents. "Is that all who is coming along?"

"We want this to be a small group who doesn't arise any suspension in any people. You and your friends will have to disguise yourselves," her father finished.

Kagome nodded her head and gave a small bow. She turned and left, walking outside to find Sango, who was probably practicing her with her boomerang bone. Kagome knew Sango would be happy about this assignment. She had always complained that they needed excitement in their lives.

She did find Sango with her boomerang bone, dressed in her demon slayer outfit. Sango waved and pushed her hair back which was soaked in sweat. Kagome went up and explained to Sango the situation.

"No…" Sango began.

"You don't want to do it?"

"Of course I do!" Sango grinned, but then a worried expression appeared on her face. "I don't want the pervert along!"

Kagome gave a small smile. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Kagome-hime! Sango!"

Kagome and Sango both cringed at the voice. The pervert was coming. They turned to look and saw they were right.

Miroku was grinning and holding his arms out wide. "I heard the great news!"

"What's so great about it?" Kagome asked, acting sullen.

Miroku placed himself to the side of Sango, who was glaring daggers at him and was trying to itch away from him, but Miroku kept on moving closer.

"I'm going to be with the two loveliest ladies in the East Land!" Miroku grinned and put his arm around Sango. He turned to her. "My dear Sango, aren't you happy?"

"I'd be happy if your arm wasn't slipping," Sango said harshly.

"My arm isn't slipping; you're imagining things," Miroku said, grinning.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled and smacked Miroku on the side of the face.

Miroku took the slap full force and sank to the ground, rubbing his cheek. "It was worth it," he mumbled.

"We need to be serious, here," Kagome said quietly.

"Why?" Sango asked her in question, while still staring daggers at Miroku.

"Are we ready for this? We could end up in a terrible fight with the Dog Demon…"

Miroku sighed. "It is dangerous, and we all probably aren't prepared for it. But the King commands it, and we must follow."

Kagome stuck her tongue at him. "Must we always do what my father says to do?"

Sango put her arm around her sadly. "Of course."

Kagome sighed and looked up to the sky. "We have a week. We better train our hardest."

"I concur," Miroku said. He got up and walked to Sango. "Much practice."

He didn't get within a foot to her before he had his staff taken from him and whacked upon his head, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

"Hmph," Sango scoffed. "Men are…"

"Baka's?"

"You got that right!" Sango said.

**Somewhere in the East Lands**

A dark figure approached a lady clad in a red and white Kimono. His silver hair shone in the moon's light as he walked up silently to her. He knew that this Miko was one not to be underestimated. She was the protector of the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel that belonged to him. He decided that he wasn't going to be kind, and he would have no mercy towards her. He grinned and jumped down to the ground, in front of the Miko.

"Kikyo, isn't it?" He growled, smirking at her.

The Miko put her long black hair behind her, and brought out her bow and an arrow. "Inuyasha, isn't it?"

**This is short because it is a prologue. Please review, and no flames or anything like that. **

**In case you're wondering, Kagome does have a father in this, but he won't have a big part. Neither will the mother. :( **

**Ja!**


	2. Chapter 1

Kikyo looked at the Hanyou who was standing in front of her. He was smirking at her, cracking his claws and slowly coming towards her. His puppy dog ears twitched, she guessed, in anticipation. He stopped until he was at least ten feet from her, and he folded his arms.

"You protect the Jewel?" he asked her, growling.

"And what if I did?" Kikyo asked, her bow and arrow ready.

"Well, lets just say you wouldn't want to be," the Hanyou said.

"Hanyou, why do you want the Jewel? Are you after power?" Kikyo asked him quietly.

The half demon cringed at being called 'Hanyou' and he growled more at her. "What else would I be after, Miko?" he sneered. He didn't wait for an answer and jumped at the Miko, claws ready.

Kikyo calmly, but quick, lifted her bow and aimed an arrow at the Hanyou, who stopped right in front of the arrow, its tip pointed to the top of his head. "Well, Hanyou, it looks like you won't get it."

The half demon shrugged and quickly thrust his hand, pushing the arrow aside. With his left hand he aimed a punch at the Miko's face, but she had jumped back, drawn another arrow, and it was coming right for him. He wasn't quite able to dodge it. It caught his left sleeve, pinning it to a tree. He turned and growled at the Miko.

"Do not try any longer, Hanyou, for it could be worse," Kikyo warned, putting her bow away, turning away.

"Stop calling me Hanyou!" the half demon yelled. He tried grasping the arrow out, but it was wedged deep into the tree. Even he was having a hard time getting it out.

"Watch yourself, Inuyasha," Kikyo said over her shoulder.

"Watch yourself, Kikyo!" Inuyasha retorted, growling loudly at her. He was still struggling with the arrow. He finally pulled it with all his might out of the tree. He fingered the small hole in his haori. He sighed and looked after Kikyo. She was nowhere to be seen. He sniffed the air. He couldn't even smell her anywhere close, but her scent was still fresh. He supposed he could follow after her, but she would be expecting that. He would try tomorrow.

Kikyo sighed when Inuyasha headed home. He would be most troublesome. She was already tired of all the low level demons. They were easy to beat, but they kept on coming, and she was getting worn out. Having a almost human like half demon after the Jewel might even make her fail her job. She would need help.

She found a caravan headed to the castle in the East Lands. She would request to the king the help of a Miko. She had been hearing that the Princess Kagome was training to become a Miko, and that she was probably the best choice. It would be hard for them to let their Princess go, but Kikyo figured that it would be a chance for the King and Queen to make an alliance with the East Lands.

Kikyo was grateful that the great dog demon, Sesshoumaru, was not after the Jewel. He would be one she probably couldn't handle. Sesshoumaru liked to keep to himself, hidden away in his castle. All the humans around the West Lands were afraid of meeting up with him, and if they did, they probably wouldn't come out alive. The alliance that the King might want to make better assure the dog demon that he will not be bothered with the humans.

Kikyo walked into her small hut that she shared with the older miko, Kaede. Kaede was preparing herbs quietly in the corner, and she seemed to sense that Kikyo was getting stressed.

"What is it, child?" Kaede asked Kikyo.

"I can't keep up with this, Kaede," Kikyo murmured and buried her head in her hands.

Kaede sighed and wiped her hands. She got up and walked to Kikyo, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Kikyo, I trust that you will make all the right choices, and I think it was wise of you to ask for assistance. If I were younger, I would help you."

Kikyo sighed. "I know… but I just wish…Oh never mind," Kikyo mumbled.

"What?"

"That I could be… myself… instead of this almighty Miko who can defeat any demon that comes her way."

Kaede grabbed a brush and untied Kikyo's hair, letting her long black hair fall down her back. She started brushing her hair with soft strokes. "It'll all change, you just wait and see."

Kikyo nodded and fell silent.

**Next Day**

Kikyo had her broom in her hand, brushing all the stray dirt in the hut. She heard a small scream, and she rushed out, grabbing her bow and arrows. She felt no surprise when she saw Inuyasha striding towards her, a murderous look on his face.

"Kikyo, I told you to watch yourself," Inuyasha spoke loudly, raising his hand and cracking his knuckles.

Kikyo raised an arrow at Inuyasha. "I told you the same thing. Leave," she commanded him.

Inuyasha brushed it off. "I wasn't quite paying attention yesterday. But don't worry; I'm quite attentive right now."

"Is that the only excuse you can come up with for yesterday?" Kikyo replied in a calm voice, her voice hardly having any emotion.

Inuyasha growled.

The villagers had begun to arrive beside Kikyo, all their arrows drawn and pointed at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you have set your plan quite stupidly," Kikyo said. "This is your only chance to leave."

Inuyasha grinned. "Really?" He then disappeared into smoke, and when the smoke disappeared, a young kit fox was standing there, running away as fast as he could.

_Tricked? _Kikyo thought, but then heard a shout behind her. She felt someone grab her around the waist, and she was whisked away from the village. It was Inuyasha who was holding her, and she groaned. She put her bow under her arm, and put her hand on the arm around her waist. Through her arm, she was putting her Miko purifying powers. Inuyasha's clothing began to peel away, and soon it got to his skin, seeping in and burning his skin off.

Inuyasha yelled and dropped her to the ground, the ground being about ten feet below her. She landed in a roll, standing straight up when she stopped. She immediately aimed an arrow at Inuyasha, who was kneeling on the ground, holding his arm.

The villagers were not far away, and arrows were already coming straight towards Inuyasha. He was able to dodge them, and Kikyo held up her hand to the villagers to make them stop. "Inuyasha, you will not be able to get far at that level of skill," she said to him.

Inuyasha rubbed his arm and backed away a few steps. "It seems I have underestimated you," he said.

"Seems so," Kikyo replied calmly.

"I won't do the same thing again," Inuyasha said and jumped away into the trees.

A villager walked up to Kikyo. "Do we go after him?" he asked, his bow and arrow ready.

Kikyo shook her head. "No," she said, "He will not bother us for the rest of today."

They all walked back to the village, and Kaede was walking towards them, holding the young kit fox that had played the part of the fake Inuyasha. The kit fox was trying to gnaw her arm, but he couldn't reach up far enough, for Kaede was holding him by his tail. He finally just crossed his arms and glared at everyone around him.

Kikyo leaned down so her face was right in front of the kit foxes. "What's your name?" she asked him, a small smile on her lips.

The kit fox turned a shade of red and mumbled something that she couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Kikyo said.

"It's Shippo."

Kaede shook her head. "What should we do with this young kit fox, Shippo, then?"

Shippo, upon hearing that, tried to struggle greatly out of Kaede's hold.

"I don't think we have to worry about him again," Kikyo said, taking Shippo from Kaede. "Promise, Shippo?"

Shippo nodded his head vigorously. "I'm sorry! He had threatened me!"

"Sounds like him," Kikyo said, believing him. She put him on the ground. "Go back to your family."

Shippo gave a smile and scuffled off.

"Are you sure, Kikyo?" Kaede asked.

"He's young and nothing to worry about. Baby youkai kit foxes aren't normally dangerous," Kikyo replied. She left it at that and headed for the hut to continue her sweeping.

For the rest of the day, she did her normal activities. She received news at the end of the day that a demon need exterminated in a few villages over. They told her they needed her immediately, so she headed over there by herself in the dark. It would probably take about two hours of walking, so she rode a horse to save time.

It was dark that night. She kept the horse at a trot for awhile, then switched back to walking. The wind was blowing light, soothing her from all of today's events. She thought about Inuyasha. She could have easily killed him and gotten rid of him today, but something… something held her back. When she looked into his eyes, she saw that they were filled with tons of sorrow and pain. She couldn't strike the final blow. She felt that Inuyasha was trying to prove himself in life… because he was a Hanyou, and not accepted anywhere.

She sighed.

The wind blew harsh against her back, making her tingle. She sat straight up, senses alert. Something wasn't right. She pulled the horse to a stop, and slowly started to grab an arrow.

"Come out," she said into the darkness.

Nothing answered.

"Come out," she repeated again, this time louder.

"You know, Kikyo, it isn't wise to travel alone at night around here," a voice said behind her.

Kikyo slowly turned the horse around to face who had spoken to her. "You never give up, do you?"

Inuyasha gave a grin, his fangs showing. "Why _are _you traveling at night?"

"Trying to be friendly now?" Kikyo asked him.

"Just curious," was the reply.

"I don't suppose you're the demon they want rid of," Kikyo said.

"Why would I bother the humans?"

"Why are you talking to me right now?" Kikyo asked harshly. "Why did you follow me?"

Inuyasha looked away and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm guessing you know why I'm here."

Kikyo raised her arrow at him. "Then let's get it over with," she said and let the arrow loose.

Inuyasha easily dodged it and ran at his full speed towards Kikyo. "That's pretty low for a Miko," he yelled at her.

"I'm here to exterminate all kinds of demons. Negotiating is not on my list," Kikyo said quickly, drawing another arrow and firing it at Inuyasha who was closing in. She let it loose, aiming at his sleeve. The arrow whizzed faster than he could dodge, and it pinned him to a tree. She let loose three more arrows, aiming for the other sleeve and pant legs. She soon had him pinned to the tree, unable to get loose.

Kikyo put her bow down and turned around on the horse.

"Why don't you ever finish me off, Kikyo?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kikyo sighed. "Just don't ever come near me, Inuyasha. You're making me waste my arrows."

The demon she had to exterminate in the village was easy to defeat, and she stayed in the village to rest for the night. She left early in the morning, heading back to her home village. It still seemed like night, for it was raining harshly and a thunderstorm was brewing.

She shivered against the cold. She hadn't expected for it to rain.

Just then, she heard a rumble of thunder behind her. It wasn't coming form the sky. She gasped and turned around, but she wasn't quick enough. She was whacked off the horse, flipping over backwards. She stood up as fast as she could. She reached back for her bow, but… she gasped and looked around. It wasn't there!

She turned back to the demon who was rushing at her. It looked like an Oni who was attacking her. She backed up a few steps, still searching for her bow. She tried to dodge the Oni when it had reached her. She dove to the side, landing in a roll behind the Oni. She had landed right next to her bow. She frantically reached for it, but felt a hand grab her leg, pulling her away from the bow.

The hand gripped tighter to her leg. Kikyo felt her ankle snap and she held in a scream, but the small tears of agony she couldn't hold in. She then was yanked into the air and thrust against a tree, a hand now on her throat. She gasped for air and saw that two Oni stood in front of her.

"You're the Miko who guards the Shikon Jewel, eh?" one of the Oni growled. "Kill her," he commanded the Oni holding her throat.

Kikyo tried to get the hand off but she could barely even move. She began to lose consciousness and then she slumped against the tree. "Help me," she murmured to no one in particular.

She then felt relief once the hand around her throat was yanked off, and she crumpled to the ground. She looked up to who had saved her.

She tried to speak, her voice coming out in a croak. "Inuyasha…?"

**Eh… seem ok? Thank you for the review and please people, I would like to see what you think, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**There will be some Inuyasha/Kikyo fluff, but it'll soon end…**

Kagome paced around her room. She was almost done packing and she would have to head out in the morning to leave, but she still felt like she wasn't ready. Sango and Miroku were all ready to go, their belongings all packed. Sango was in Kagome's room trying to help her finish before night.

"Kagome-chan, now I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to take any of your dresses along," Sango said, walking to Kagome holding some Miko outfits.

"Of course I know that. I'm not a totally pampered brat," Kagome said, sticking her tongue at her. Kagome took the Miko clothes and held them up. "This will suit me just fine."

"I'm just bringing my same old demon slayer outfit," Sango said.

"I hope you won't have to use it too much," Kagome replied, folding the clothes up and placing them in a small pack.

"Me too."

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Kagome yelled and cringed when she realized it was Miroku who walked into the room.

"Ah, my ladies, I hope you are all ready to go," Miroku said, grinning.

Sango and Kagome stood close together and nodded their heads. "Of course. Kagome-chan just finished packing," Sango said, trying to stay away from Miroku, who was slowly coming closer to them.

"Great!" Miroku said joyously. "Kagome-hime, your father told me that the farewell dinner is prepared and you are to report as soon as possible to the dining room."

Kagome nodded her head and grabbed Sango's hand. "Let's go, then!" she then bolted for the door, leaving Miroku by himself.

The farewell dinner went smoothly, and after the dinner, they were all sent to bed early to wake up refreshed and ready for their journey.

After a tearful farewell with her mother and father, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were headed off, to meet a future they'd never thought they would meet.

XxXxXxXx

Kikyo gasped at who was standing right in front of her. "Inuyasha?" she mumbled again. It _was _him. But why him, of all people?

Inuyasha decapitated all the Oni in a few slices, and they all fell to the ground, dead.

Kikyo looked up to Inuyasha through fuzzy vision. Inuyasha scowled at her and walked over slowly. "Why…?" Kikyo mumbled up to him.

Inuyasha just snarled and grabbed her arms, helping her to stand up. He walked her over to the horse that was not to far away and placed the reins in her hands.

"Why?" Kikyo asked again.

But Inuyasha didn't answer. He jumped into the trees and was gone.

Kikyo stared to where he had left. She couldn't explain it. She groaned and tried to climb up on the saddle. She barely made it, and she put the horse into a small trot. Kikyo's vision finally gave away and she crumpled forward, unconscious.

Kikyo woke up to the same ceiling she always woke up too. She sat up slowly, groaning and holding her throat that she guessed was covered in bruises. She looked around for Kaede. She called out for her, her voice a harsh sound. She heard no one coming so she slowly eased up, trying not to put pressure on her broken ankle.

"Kaede?" she called out again.

Kaede walked in, carrying some herbs and a small container of water. "Child, are you better?"

Kikyo shook her head and sat fast back onto the ground.

Kaede sat down, took Kikyo's chin, and looked Kikyo straight in the eyes. "What happened?"

Kikyo took a deep breath. "I was attacked by Oni."

"You were attacked?"

"Yes… It was late and raining and I was just tired. I didn't even notice them."

"Ah," Kaede pondered. She leaned back and started to mash together the herbs. "How did you defeat them."

"I… didn't…"

"Then how, child?"

"It was Inuyasha," Kikyo said quietly.

Kaede looked up immediately and spoke in a surprised voice. "The Hanyou?"

Kikyo nodded slowly.

"That is… very surprising…" Kaede said mostly to herself. "Inuyasha has not been known to be compassionate."

"I don't understand it either," Kikyo said.

It was quiet for the next few minutes. Kaede finished preparing the herbs and handed them to Kikyo. "Take these… they'll ease the pain. "I also prepared some crutches for you to walk around on. It'll be harder for you to guard the jewel if you're just lying here."

"Well, I couldn't run at all right now either," Kikyo said sadly.

"We need another Miko here," Kaede said.

Kikyo nodded. "I hope the one we requested will come." Kikyo said, then sighing. Then maybe she could stop being the almighty feared Miko… and live a normal life.

Later that day, Kikyo went walking with the children of the village to pick flowers and herbs. The children carried her basket and made sure she didn't fall along the rocks.

Kikyo began to feel something watching her. She didn't look around because she knew who it was.

"Children, why don't you go on ahead and I'll catch up later," Kikyo suggested.

"Ah, but we want you to come!" one little girl said.

"I will, don't worry," Kikyo said, giving a small smile of reassurance.

The children nodded and ran off.

Kikyo sat down and called out, "Inuyasha! I know you're there."

"Figures," came the reply.

"Come down, please."

"What if I decline?"

"Then I'll just leave."

Inuyasha jumped down and approached her slowly. "What do you want, wench?"

"I want to know why you saved me."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He stared off into the sky.

"There has to be some reason," Kikyo said.

Inuyasha scowled and looked at her. "I'll be the one to get the Shikon Jewel, not some Oni."

"Is that the only reason?"

"What other reason would there be?"

Kikyo sighed and leaned on her crutches, trying to get up. "Nothing," she said. She took a step and was about a few feet from Inuyasha. "I'm sorry to bother you, then."

She tried to pass him, but she had placed the crutch on a small loose rock, making her slide forward and twisting her ankle anymore. She reached out, trying to grab Inuyasha's arm to keep her upright.

Inuyasha answered by jumping in front of her, grabbing both of arms and helping her stand up again.

Kikyo stood there awkwardly against Inuyasha. She was handed her crutch by him and she stood upright, looking into Inuaysha's eyes. She realized that his eyes were a golden hazel color… she'd never realized that before.

She wanted to ask him why he was helping her. "Why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be attacking me?"

Inuyasha turned a little red, a thing she thought she'd never see. He backed away and started to stutter. "I don't know…"

Kikyo backed away from him also. "Inuyasha… thank you." She then turned away and walked to the children.

Inuyasha stood there looking at her and then ran off into the forest.

Over the next few months they saw each other and never spoke, and Kikyo was surprised that he never tried to attack her again. It soon became winter, then spring… Kikyo's ankle was now healed, and the demons had lessened. Kikyo was surprised at this, and she decided to talk to Inuyasha once more. She had a feeling he was behind all the demons disappearing. She ventured out near the East Lands one day when she was free. She couldn't stray far, but she wanted to talk with him. She couldn't really explain… but she was missing him.

She sat down near a stream, filling her water container. She heard a branch crack behind her and she turned around to see Inuyasha standing there.

He walked up closer to her. "So, wench… you look like you want to talk," he said.

"Yes, in fact I do," Kikyo said. She got straight to the point. "Are you the one ridding of the demons?"

"Hmph…" Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Inuyasha took a step closer and grabbed Kikyo's hand. "Because…"

Kikyo shivered and actually blushed, a thing she didn't do often.

Inuyasha just stared at her hand. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"What…?" Kikyo whispered.

"Ever since I saw you hurt, I saw someone like me. Someone who wanted to be free from who they were. I think that's when…"

Kikyo put her hand to her chest, trying to calm her beating heart.

"I think that's when… I began to fall for you…"

Inuyasha let go of her hand and crossed his arms again and looked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said, and started to walk away.

Kikyo grabbed his sleeve and looked into his golden eyes. "Inuyasha…" she went closer to him and put her arms around him awkwardly and slowly. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but she didn't want him to go away. "Stay here."

Inuyasha gathered her into his arms and held her tight. "To think I fell for a human," he muttered.

Kikyo gave a small laugh. Small tears came to her eyes. "Inuyasha, will we be able to stay like this?"

"I don't know, Kikyo… I don't know…"

**Hmm… I'm wondering how to fit this all together. I'm sorry for you Kikyo haters, just wiggle your way through this and wait for the oncoming chapters. Thank you for the reviews!**

**I don't hate Kikyo, but I don't like the Inuyasha/Kikyo pairings either. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's C/C Time: Ok, so I'm leaving for a few weeks so this won't be updated for awhile.**

Kagome yawned and held her hand up to block the bright morning sun. They had been walking for a few days now, and they had at least a few more days till they would reach where the Miko lived. "Sango-chan, did you bring Kirara with you?" she asked her.

Sango laughed. "Yeah, but she's been busy hunting around the new terrain."

"Darn," Kagome muttered.

"Ah, but breathe in this fresh air," Miroku said, grinning. "We should enjoy it while we walk."

"What's to enjoy?" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"You know, Kagome-hime, we cannot hear you when you are mumbling very well," Miroku commented.

"Obviously."

Miroku sighed and looked at Sango who was carrying her boomerang bone on her back. "My dearest Sango, would you like me to carry your boomerang bone?"

"I doubt you could, Houshi-sama," Sango said, scooting away from him.

Miroku grinned and held up his arms. "This Hoshi has more strength than you could imagine," he said.

"You should let him carry it, Sango-chan," Kagome said to her.

Sango nodded and took it off. "Here you go, Hosuhi-sama," she said, handing it to him with one arm.

Miroku took hold of it with one hand and it fell to the ground. Miroku stuttered back to Sango, "Sorry, my hand slipped."

"I'm sure," Sango said wryly and walked next to Kagome.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Miroku thought. _This ways far more than I imagined! _Miroku struggled to get the rope around his head. Finally after about a minute of struggling, he got it on. He slowly tried to catch up to them, and when he did, he was panting heavily.

"Tired, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.

"No, not at all. I just sucked in some dirt back there," Miroku said, adding a fake cough every now and then.

Kagome smacked her head. This was going to be a long journey.

XxXxXxXx

Inuyasha and Kikyo kept meeting in secret every now and then, not knowing what could happen if demons or humans found out that they were together.

They were both traveling to a village about a day away. She needed some help exterminating the demon. Kikyo rode out in the open while Inuyasha followed her from the trees.

The information about the demon was only this: It was a spider demon, but it had the form of a human and they had figured out that the human was a demon. Kikyo and Inuyasha had to hurry because Kikyo was fearful that the demon might start slaughtering the village.

Near the end of the day they reached the village, and Inuyasha dropped down next to Kikyo. "I smell blood, Kikyo. Tons of it."

"No!" Kikyo shouted and hurried into the village.

What she saw made her stop. All the villagers were laying around, men, woman, children, it didn't matter. They were all covered in blood, and limbs were lying around the place. Kikyo swallowed hard and looked around for the demon.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Yeah, the demon's still here," Inuyasha growled and cracked his claws. "He'll pay."

Kikyo took out an arrow and shouted, "Come out, youkai!"

The building in front of them crumbled, and the demon slowly came out. He had the body and head of a man, but he had spider legs protruding out from his body. His eyes glowed red and he laughed. "Kikyo, guardian of the Shikon Jewel? Oh, this is a good day."

"For your freakin' death!" Inuyasha shouted and charged at him, slashing at the spiders legs.

Kikyo shot an arrow at the spider, but he was able to dodge it.

The spider blocked Inuyasha's blows and finally went on the offensive. His spider arms were tough enough to hold out against Inuyasha's claws. Inuyasha could hardly even wound him. The spider shot webs at Inuyasha, catching him by the hands and sticking them to the building behind him.

"Inuaysha!" Kikyo screamed and shot arrow after arrow at the spider. The arrows glowed with the Miko power and hit the spider deep in the chest. The spider screamed and crumbled.

Kikyo ran over to Inuyasha who was trying to pull out of the web. She grabbed her arrow and began cutting through the web. Finally it cut and Inuyasha was free.

"Its not over, Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"The demon's not dead," he said, and pointed to a clump of flesh that was gathering. "I believe that's him."

The flesh reformed again and it appeared the first way they had seen it.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked.

"I am called… Naraku…"

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome clapped her hands. "This is the village, I believe!"

Sango stretched her arms. "Finally!"

Miroku, who still had the boomerang bone on his back, crawled and collapsed next to them. "Thank goodness," he huffed.

Kagome walked to an old Miko who had just went into a house. She peeked in. "Hello?"

The old woman glanced back. "Oh, you must be the new Miko that's come. Come in child."

Kagome motioned with her friends to follow and they all went in.

"My name is Kaede," the old woman said. "Kikyo is not here right now."

"Where is she?" Kagome asked.

"She went to go exterminate a demon about a day's walk from here," Kaede said. She shook her head. "I don't think she can handle that fight by herself."

Kagome pondered on this. "We could go."

"You couldn't make it in time," Kaede said.

"Uh… I have my demon cat here," Sango said. "We could ride on her. She's really fast and I'm sure we can catch up a little bit."

Kaede nodded her head. "Thank you."

The three walked out and Kirara morphed into a larger demon cat.

Miroku collapsed against the cat, his back in pain from the boomerang bone.

"Houshi-sama, I'll take the boomerange bone now," Sango said, lifting the bone from him.

"Ahhhh….." Miroku sighed and almost fell from the weight being lifted off him.

XxXxXxXx

"Naraku, eh?" Kikyo said. "Well, Naraku, prepare to meet your death."

"We'll see about that," Naraku said and sprang at lightening speed towards them.

Kikyo shot off an arrow at him, and it caught his leg, his leg disappearing then growing a new one in a flash.

Kikyo gasped and tried to shoot another arrow at him, but he kept dodging them too quick, and soon he was right in front of her, spitting the webs at them.

The webs caught them both. Inuyasha was once again pinned to a house, this time covered in the webs. He couldn't fight because his claws wouldn't work against Naraku. Kikyo got pinned down with the webs and Naraku held his arm/leg to her throat. "Oo, look what happened to the great Miko."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed and tried to pull loose.

"Ku ku ku, so this Hanyou hangs around you? The mighty Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled and tried to pull loose harder.

"Youkai!" a voice screamed at them.

"What…" Naraku started to say and turned around.

There stood three people. One was a Youkai slayer with a huge boomerang bone, a monk, and another Miko who looked oddly like Kikyo. She shot an arrow at Naraku.

"Get away!" the Miko screamed.

Naraku tried to dodge the arrow, but it landed in his shoulder. He growled, "Another Miko?"

The monk held up his right hand. "Kikyo and the Hanyou Inuyasha, I'm guessing, hold on tight!" He uncovered his hand and a harsh wind blew up. In his hand was a black hole that started to suck everything up into it.

Naraku dug his feet deep into the ground. "No!" he shouted and struggled against it. He lifted one leg into the air, it transforming into many bees and disconnecting from his body. They went into the black hole, and Miroku gasped at the pain they sent through him. He closed the hold and collapsed on the ground, holding his arm.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango shouted.

"Go on. I'll be all right," Miroku said.

Sango nodded.

Naraku laughed. "I will not die before I put an end to Kikyo's life," he shouted and raced toward Kikyo.

"I will not let you!" Kagome shouted and raced for him, Sango following.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted and threw her boomerang bone.

But it didn't make it in time.

Naraku had stabbed Kikyo through the stomach who was defenseless against him.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted and pulled free of the web. He raced toward her.

Kagome had unleashed an arrow at Naraku, and it hit the same time the boomerange bone did.

Naraku once again disappeared, and he spoke in a loud voice. "I have accomplished my goal, though this is not the last that you'll see of me."

Inuyasha didn't care. He wasn't listening. He had used Kikyo's arrows to free her from the web and now he was holding her in his arms. Kikyo was breathing slowly, and her breath started to come slower.

"Kikyo…?" he said quietly. He hadn't really cried in his life, but he could feel the tears coming. He couldn't stop them. "Kikyo!"

Kikyo gave a small smile. "Inuyasha, thank you…"

"No… don't leave me…"

"I love you…" Kikyo said, then her eyes rolled into her head and she fell back.

Kagome gasped and buried her face in her hands. Sango was walking over with a wounded Miroku leaning on her shoulder. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo and his shoulders started to shake.

Kikyo was now dead.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying not to believe it, but he could not deny it. One tear came down, then another.

"Kikyo!"

**Anybody read the chapter 465? It was so sad… :( I had tears in my eyes, and even though Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed in that chapter… Kikyo deserved that kiss, and so did Inuyasha. It was so sweet:) **

**Please review!**


End file.
